Tenkai Hikari
Tenkai Hikari, created for Tokai Host Club by Hana. Sheet Name: Tenkai Hikari Age: 18 Grade: Third year Gender: Female Height: 5'1" Weight: 110 lbs. Appearance: Hika-chan obviously has a thread of gaijin blood in her. Like a certain other person, she's half japanese and half french, and it shows. Though she's short and her features are predominantly japanese, she's curvy enough to be just shy of "chunky" by the thin Japanese standards, and less boxy in her bone struture. Her black hair falls straight down to mid-waist, layered around her face, and her blue eyes typically shine with mirth. She's not all that much of a fan of the uniforms, and tends to spend most of her time in a chef's outfit, her hair pulled back into a braid. She's a lil' cutie, looking far younger than her actual age, which typically pisses her the hell off. She hates being mistaken for a 15-year-old (or on occasion, even younger), though it happens quite often. Archtype: Motherly Type - ''She may be short and cute, but that does nothing to dampen her motherly attitude. This ranges from smacking people's knuckles when they try to filch tastes of her current food projects, to administering first aid when someone's hurt, to letting other people on her shoulder while she gives them advice. ''"Rich Bastard" -'' Hikari's parents are both quite famous. Her father is a japanese gourmet chef, and her mother is an extremely successful french pastry chef, both of which own a number of restaraunts and chain stores. As such, they make plenty enough money to send their only daughter to the best school money can buy. ''Personality: Hikari is an exercise in duality, alternately honey-sweet, and chili-pepper firey, depending on the situation and triggering factors. Normally, she's nice and courteous to everyone, but if someone should pick on one of her friends, well...Dynamite comes in small packages, as they say, and Hikari may not be the smartest girl, but she's quite clever, and revenge is a dish best served. Hot or cold doesn't matter, as long as it's presented prettily. She's the "perfect mom" in a number of ways, even outside her skill at the stove. She has a sharp sense of justice, and believes that discipline should be meted out when someone's done something wrong, though that discipline could take many forms. She's at her sweetest when people praise her cooking ability. She aims to take the best of both her parents' skills and merge them in herself, and she just eats compliments up like candy, ocassionally even taking to dancing around in the background with a cooking implement while beaming and crying joyously. Clubs: Bakery Club -'' As the President of the Bakery Club, Hikari has the freedom to use the club's facilities as she pleases without too much obligation to the club, as it mostly runs itself. The club creates all manner of sweet things from various cultures, selling them at lunch and after school to the rest of the student body. Recently, though, Hikari has begun to see the value of a partnership with another club...Perhaps the Host Club... Likes: Boys, FOOD (all types of food, though she loves preparing more than the actual eating), Berries of all sorts, interesting presentation techniques ("Oohh, that Sea Glass would make a lovely serving platter!"), making friends. '''Dislikes:' People that don't eat much, people that pick on her friends, food critics, bland food, roses (she has an allergy to their pollen), outside weddings. Quirks: Hikari has a thing about eating. Thin people should eat. Thin people get extra portions. "You're so THIN! You need to put some meat on those bones!" And God forbid they say they're full, because she will go to extreme lengths to make them clean their plate. "Eat it all, or you don't get any dessert" is only the first step. Being too thin and refusing to eat is the quickest way to unlock Hikari's motherly wrath. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters